My OC Meme
by DaughterofOdin
Summary: My OC Meme. -Yami Amethyst Rose's Crazy OC Remix- Read and review


**So peoples! I have decided to do a meme~ Yes, I am just that cool~ I shall be working on the reality TV one at a later time. 'ight? As I don't feel like making an actual authors note, I will put one at the bottom if I feel like it. Here we go~ Oh and the thing was screwing up so it keeps cutting off the questions so I will fix that later when I have time.**

Kaylen Marie Dawne  
>Hailey Mariah Hope<br>Raquel Monique Ranan  
>Isaiah Montel Berdais<p>

What's your name?

Kaylen: "Kaylen smartass."

Hailey: "I'm Hailey and I like Dr. Pepper and chocolate~ I like a ton of things! Dr. Pepper is by far the best though~ It's God's gift to mankind!"

Raquel: "Raquel~ Hailey insists on calling me Relly though…"

Isaiah: "I am a sexy ass bastard but you can call me Isaiah~"

Kaylen: -Rolls her eyes-

How old are you?

Kaylen: "16… Why do you ask?" –raises eyebrow-

Hailey: "I'm 16 too! I'm about six days younger than Kaylen~"

Raquel: "I'm 19 and have somehow got wrapped up into answering questions given to me by a crazy 13 year old girl…"

Me: "I am not crazy. I'm just amazing~ Now back to the questions people!"

Isaiah: "Ok. Please tell me how I'm related to you guys?"

Hailey: "We are amazingly epic. That is how~" –sticks her tongue out-

Isaiah: "Anywho~ I'm 17." –smirks-

Height?

Kaylen: "I'm somewhere around 6"3. Maybe a bit taller."

Hailey: "I'm 5"10~ I need two more inches~ Then I will be in the same footage as Kaylen! I shall then be happy~"

Raquel: -scratches the back of her neck- "I'm 5"8ish. I don't mind being short though~ Even though I'm technically not short but who cares?"

Isaiah: -squeaks in an unmanly way- "I'm 5"4… BUT I'M ALMOST 5"5 SO DON'T JUDGE!" –starts blushing heavily.-

Kaylen: -smirking- "Just admit you're a midget~ Then we shall be allowed to point and laugh the right way."

Isaiah: "I'm not short." –folds arms and glares-

Kaylen: "Whatever you say~"

Any bad habits?

Kaylen: "I'm to violent. Other than that there are way to many to name."

Hailey: "I drink to much Dr. Pepper and chew to much gum. I'm jittery. Not twitchy like Tweekster but jittery. There is an invisible line separating the two."

Raquel: "I blush to much… I'm also to shy. I have more but I doubt you're interested."

Isaiah: "I'm a cocky bastard half the time." –shrugs and flips off the camera-

Are you a virgin?

Kaylen: "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. You shall never find out." –smirks-

Hailey: "Yesh!"

Raquel: -blushing- "Yes…"

Isaiah: "No. Not at all."

Who's your mate/spouse/lover?

Kaylen: "Christophe~ He's the short Frenchie that has a shovel~"

Hailey: "THOMAS! He is just so adorscabubblaful!" –starts ranting about how cute Thomas is- "I mean I almost even got him in a strippers suit!"

Raquel: "Nice to know Hailey… Anyway~ I think I have possibly fallen for Rocco…" –starts blushing bright red-

Isaiah: "Not anyone. Right now at least. I'm still waiting for that Tammy chick to call me~" –winks at the camera-

Do you have any kids?

Kaylen: "Nope. I do not want any. I never will." –stares apathetically at a wall-

Hailey: "Nope~ I wouldn't mind having kids but I don't plan on deliberately having them~"

Raquel: "I don't have any and don't plan on it. I like children in small amounts. I feel mean right now…" –frowns-

Isaiah: "Nope. I want them though~" –glares when Kaylen starts laughing- "It does not make me less manly dude! Ok. I like kids. Kids are adorable! Do not mock me. I will… Let me think about that!" –starts thinking as Kaylen smirks-

Favorite food?

Kaylen: "MEAT! I LOVE THAT STUFF!" –starts getting hungry-

Hailey: "Dr. Pepper even if it doesn't count~"

Raquel: "Ribs~" –licks lips-

Isaiah: "I love cheeseburgers!" –starts drooling-

Favorite flavor of ice cream?

Kaylen: "Neapolitan. Or blackberry. Why do you care?"

Me: "I'm just reading the script dude. Question the writer."

Kaylen: "Whatever."

Hailey: "RAINBOW SHERBERT DUDES!"

Raquel: "Chocolate fudge with brownies~ It's so good~"

Isaiah: "Vanilla. I like vanilla."

Have you killed anyone?

Kaylen: "Maybe… It's a possibility…"

Hailey: "That'd be mean!"

Raquel: "Not at all."

Isaiah: "I'm with Kaylen on this one."

Kaylen: "How could YOU kill anyone?"

Isaiah: -pouts- "It's possible."

Kaylen: "Sure it is." –smirks-

Do you hate anyone?

Kaylen: "I hate most people."

Hailey: "Bill, Fosse, Terrance and Esther. Cartman when he calls me an anorexic fag." –starts glaring at nothing in particular-

Do you have any secrets?

Kaylen: "What would you like to know?"

Hailey: "Why would I tell you? You've never done anything for me!"

Raquel: "I have a couple."

Isaiah: "Yes~ I do."

Tacos?

Kaylen: "Yummy~"

Hailey: "Yumicious but true taco love is with Clyde Donovan~"

Raquel: "Why not~"

Isaiah: "Yep!"

you slept the whole entire day?

Kaylen: "More than once."

Hailey: "No. I have insomnia."

Raquel: "Nope~ I've come close though."

Isaiah: "A ton of times~"

What is your eye color?

Kaylen: "Icy blue ringed black."

Hailey: "Murky brownish blue…" –frowns-

Raquel: -smiles- "A greenish blue mix~"

Isaiah: "Vibrant hazel."

What is your hair color?

Kaylen: "Black with dyed red bangs."

Hailey: "Lime green, electric blue and dark brown~. The brown is natural~"

Raquel: "Blondish brownish. Some sort of mix."

Isaiah: "Dark brown."

Are you fat, average, or slim?

Kaylen: "About average." –flips off the camera-

Hailey: "Does 91 pounds answer that question? I promise I eat though! I DO I SWEAR IT!"

Raquel: "Average I think…"

Isaiah: "Below average…"

Rain or Sunshine?

Kaylen: "Rain and all the cold weather and wind~ It also smells good!" –smiles-

Hailey: "I agree with Kayli~ Rain is so amazing~"

Raquel: "I like both~ Rain is nice but so is the sun.

Isaiah: "Sun. Chicks are out and uncovered."

Pool or Beach?

Kaylen: "Beach."

Hailey: "BEACH! It's a chance to check people out. If you can do it the right way."

Raquel: "The beach~ It's so pretty. And fun."

Camping or staying at home?

Kaylen: "I think we all agree on camping."

Hailey: "Yep."

Dog or Cat?

Kaylen: "Definitely a dog. I don't like cats."

Hailey: "PUPPY!"

Raquel: "Puppies and small dogs." –smiles-

Isaiah: "Am I the only one who likes cats better?"

Kaylen: "Yes." –smirks-

Do you believe in aliens?

Kaylen: "Just a bunch of bullshit."

Hailey: "No. The underpants gnomes are when it gets real though!"

Raquel: "Not particularly."

Isaiah: "Umm. Can anybody say 'Fuck no'?"

Kaylen: "Fuck no."

Isaiah: "Bastard."

Kaylen: "Shithead."

Isaiah: "Your words hurt."

Kaylen: "I'm glad." –smirks-

What do you do to relax?

Kaylen: "I sleep."

Hailey: "I flirt and play videogames!"

Raquel: "I help Hailey play videogames. Or I sleep."

Isaiah: "Welll~"

Hailey: "Don't say it dude."

Isaiah: -glares- "Fine. I… Umm… I don't know. Probably sleep. Or argue with Kaylen and Hailey."

Car or Ship?

Kaylen: "It depends. If the ship is a nice ship and not one of those shit excuses for a ship then yes I would pick ship. If it was one of those ships you just get around on then no. So basically it better be a cruise or I'm getting in a car."

Hailey: "Umm. Whatever Kaylen just said."

Raquel: "Unless it's a cruise, car."

Isaiah: "Same as everyone else."

What is your job?

Kaylen: "I work at the local sports shop. Before I worked at a gun shop."

Hailey: "I annoy Kaylen." –smiles hugely-

Raquel: "I used to be a model but they fired me. So now I work at a retirement home. Only part time though. The people there are more often than not really sweet." –smiles-

Isaiah: "I work at KFC and am often blackmailed into getting free food."

Any unusual things about you?

Kaylen: "You tell me. I don't know. What do you consider unusual!"

Hailey: "My hair… I don't know! QUIT ASKING ME RANDOM QUESTIONS PEOPLE! WHAT ARE YOU MY STALKER?"

Raquel: "I don't know."

Isaiah: "I'm unusually sexy." –winks-

Boy or Girl?

Kaylen: "I'm offended you even need to ask. I'm a girl dipshit."

Hailey: "I IS A CHICK DUMBASS!"

Raquel: "I'm a girl… Um I guess I'll play along so… I'm a girl fucktard."

Isaiah: "I'm a dude. I am a chick magnet. A DUDE ASSWIPE!"

Favorite place?

All three: "My room~!

Kaylen: I might add Las Vegas to that."

Hailey: "Yeah. Thomas' house is amazing."

Raquel: "Disneyland is really cool~"

Isaiah: "My bed is the best."

you like pancakes?

Kaylen: "More often than not."

Hailey: "FUCK YEAH!

Raquel: "Yummy~"

Isaiah: "Only crazy people don't like pancakes."

Favorite movie?

Kaylen: "I like a lot of movies. Most revolve around sports."

Hailey: "The Hangover, 40 Year Old Virgin, Knocked Up and so on."

Raquel: "Honestly, I like horror."

Isaiah: "Romance is usually a laughable chick flick. So I kinda have to go with that. Not that I like them but they are good to make fun of. Otherwise I like horror."

Any last words?

Kaylen: "FUCK YOU GUYS!" –flips off the camera and leaves to go play basketball-

Hailey: "Bye stockers~ Hope you enjoyed~" –leaves to go hang out with Thomas-

Raquel: "Bye guys~" –leaves to go to the mall-

Isaiah: "I need to go call Tammy so bye retards!" –leaves to go call Tammy-

****Ok so I was hoping this would be funny but turns out it was somewhat retarded. Hope you enjoyed regardless. I must now go… Do something. Review please.****


End file.
